CastleVania: James Taylor's Story
by Arossaxor
Summary: James had an easy life...until he found out he's of Belmont lineage, his father gets killed, and he's whisked away to CastleVania. Now it's up to James to defeat Dracula, or else there will be Hell to pay.
1. Chapter 1: Truth and Then Some

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter One: Truth and then some.

James Taylor is, what seems to be, your average 15 year old boy. A sophomore in high school, honors classes, straight A's, and athletic. He isn't a jock. But he isn't a nerd either. Neither is he Mr. Popular, nor the "Who's that kid?" guy. He rides his long board everywhere, is a whiz at computers, is a third degree black belt in MMA, and has studied all sorts of weaponry his whole life. He stands at a healthy 6 foot, 2 inches, and weighs approximately 160 pounds. Hazel eyes, blonde hair. He's not someone, he's not anyone. He is just James Taylor.

Something James never knew on the other hand was that, his blood is in direct line with that of Trevor Belmont. To put that into more comprehendible terms, he's a direct descendant of the first person to ever slay Count Dracula, the Prince of Darkness. James was born under a full moon, and not to mention that moon was blood red. Dracula is said to awaken once every somewhat of years or so. James' 16th birthday marks year the year since Dracula last was slain, and will rise again. James' 16th birthday is in 6 days. But we're going to jump ahead. To the night before his birthday.

"Hey, James! Could you come down here for a minute?" James' father, Alan, yelled from the basement.

"Sure thing, sire Alan!" James said with a laugh. He rose from his desk and walked towards the stairs. Standing at the top, he decided that walking down them would take too long, and be boring. James' conclusion? Jump over the side of the banister. Landing with a "THUD!", James hit the ground, rolled onto his feet, and practically fell down the stairs to the basement. His dad was standing near the old "family chest" that was to never be touched. The chest was open, and Alan was waiting patiently for James to walk over to him.

"What's up dad? Why's the old chest open?" James asked, completely confused.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, and…I wanted to fill you in on some things son." Alan said with a slight sense of sorrow and pity was in his voice. "Here, look in this book, and tell me what you see." James' father handed him an old book that could use some refurbishing. The cover said "Belmont Family Crest". James smiled and opened the book, thinking it was a joke or something. James knew that his family being descended from the old Belmont clan was just an old story made up his crazy grandfather, Jonathan Morris.

"This is a joke, right dad?" James said. As he thumbed through the book, he saw writings and such from previous owners of the book. He was scared the book might crumble to dust in his hands. After some page turning he came upon the crest itself. Looking at the book he saw a lot of his family, and following the trees up, they all came to rest at Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades. It seemed like there was more, but James didn't look at that, for he was staring at the far right side of the crest. There in plain sight, was a direct path from Trevor and Sypha, going through all male family members, stopping at James. James looked up at his father.

"Is this for real? Are you kidding me? I'm a direct descendant of Trevor Belmont? Wait…if we're direct descendants, why is our last name Taylor?" James was excited, confused and down right happy all at once. His father nodded and smiled.

"Answer 1: This is for real. Answer 2: No, I'm not kidding you. Answer 3: Yes, you are. Answer 4: We had to change our name…because…er…" Alan was hesitant, and James picked up quickly on it. Mockingly, James stated.

"So Dracula wouldn't find us!" James said this with a laugh, being all too sarcastic. The smile slowly faded from his face, however, when he saw the look on his father's face. This look was a look of seriousness. This look was a look of horror, pity, and truth. In almost a whisper, Alan spoke.

"Not so he wouldn't find us, my son…so he wouldn't find…you."


	2. Chapter 2: I can't believe this

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Two: "I can't believe this."

"James." Alan said, taking a step toward his son. "You must listen to me. Inside this chest is armor, weapons, and most importantly the Vampire Killer." Alan smiled as he said "Vampire Killer". James had a look of horror on his face.

"The legendary whip? The whip that's slain Dracula time after time?" James was astonished. "Did you slay Dracula? Who's next to slay Dracula?" James halted before starting his next sentence. He understood now why his father was telling him this. He was next to slay Dracula. "Oh no. Oooh no. You've gotta be kidding me." James stared at his father with newfound horror. Alan reached into the chest and pulled out strange armor, several vials, keys, crosses, odd shaped boomerangs, throwing knives, throwing axes, a sword with sheath, and last but not least, an 8 foot long whip, the Vampire Killer. The armor looked slightly girly, though very manly at the same time. The top half covered the front and back of the torso, and the tops of the shoulders. The lower half was a skirt like piece, with a belt, and odd shorts. There were also boots.

"This is the clothing of warriors. Trevor, Simon, Richter, and even your grandfather Jonathan, wore this armor when going to defeat Dracula. I have never touched this armor, for I never had the…chance…to slay the Prince of Darkness." Alan said this with a sigh, of jealousy and thankfulness. "It's made out of an unknown substance. It's infused with alchemy magic, and some strong sort of metal. Knives go on the right side of the skirt, axes at the back. Holy water and other liquids in this pouch on the left side. Sword and sheath go here, next to the pouch, and the boomerang goes on your back. It's all light, and all battle ready."

James simply stared at his father. "What about the whip, and the crosses and keys?" James asked, in all curiosity.

"The whip stays in your hand at all times. There should be one cross in your hands at all times. Find yourself surrounded by too many ghouls, throw it on the ground. It'll shatter, and out will blare a blinding light. All of those creepers around you will disintegrate. This will not work, however, on whatever…bosses…so to speak, Dracula has in his castle. And it will not work on the Dark Prince, either. The keys go on your left wrist; the band they are on is adjustable. Knowing Dracula, all the locks are the same." Alan said this with a smile on his face. "But then again, none of those may work. But better to not chance it. The rest of the crosses go in the pouch with the holy water."

With that, Alan took his son out into the back yard. There was plenty of breakable stuff, and James knew his father wanted him to do just that. There were also two pictures of some sort of demons sitting on easels. "We're gonna work with the sub weapons first. Take out a knife, and pin the demon on the left." James picked up a knife from the ground where he laid the equipment, and instantly his brain clicked into weapons mode. He held the knife with expert care, and flicked it at the demon. It stuck the painting in the demons throat, and quivered with excess force. Alan clapped James on the back and spoke.

"Now for the boomerang. Pick it up, and do your stuff. You know how these things work. Now hit the demon on the right first, and make sure when the 'rang is returning it hits the one on the left. Just knock them over. We need those paintings." James smiled and walked over to the paintings and removed the knife. He walked back and scooped up the boomerang, aimed, and fired. The 'rang hit the painting on the right, arced, and came back at just the right angle, and hit the painting on the left. Both paintings hit the ground as the boomerang smacked into James' open hand. His father looked proudly at him. Without being told, James picked up an axe, and threw it with arc. It hit the painting on the right, and stuck into the soft grass underneath. James then poured a vial of holy water on it, and it caught fire. Not red, hot fire, no. Blue fire. Cold fire. The fire of those that shouldn't be. The same thing happened when he dropped a cross onto the painting to the left. After this, James picked up the cross, and put it back into the pouch. He decided it was his favorite cross. It was different from the others, red and black, instead of blue and white.

"Alright James. Pick up the whip, and shatter that terracotta pot." Alan smirked. James picked up the legendary whip, and let the length of it fall to the ground. He brought his hand back, with a tight grip on the handle, and cracked the whip at the pot. The leather struck the pot, and the terracotta shattered. It felt great to be able to do that. And James thought that pot was ugly.

"OK boy. I know it's all rush and go. But you need sleep. You've got school tomorrow…er today…it's 2:45 AM, and you're birthday's tomorrow…er…today. You've got a huge day also." Alan took the equipment, and went back down to the basement.

James went up to his room. Sleep quickly found him. But so did nightmares. Nightmares of unimaginable beasts. Walking skeletons. Zombies. Bats. Fish people. Snakes. Mutants. And much more invaded his brain. Then, before the sunrise, the last image James saw in his dreams, was that of a tall man, with white hair, and blood red eyes, reaching out to him. This man spoke before vanishing.

"Young Belmont. Don't dare duel me. I will be your death, if you can make it past the Guardian of Hell yourself." And with that, James awoke, screaming in terror.


	3. Chapter 3: To You, From Me

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Three: To You, From Me.

James' morning was like all the others. Wake up, shower, dress, eat, brush teeth, and leave for school. School was the same as every other day. English, Math, Science, History, Auto, and then German. Leave at 3:30, go home. Home, was when things went to the dogs.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" James said, walking through the front door. He passed the living room and went straight to his room. He thudded up the stairs, and tossed his long board and messenger bag onto his bed. He then went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Dad?" James yelled. "Hey dad, where are you?" James shrugged as he opened the fridge and got out the milk. He took a big swig of it straight from the carton, and adverted his gaze to the walkway to the living room. From there he saw the couch, television, and fireplace. As he began to look away, though, something caught his attention. There, resting on the back of the couch, was his father's arm. James smiled and thought that his father looked funny when he fell asleep like that on the couch. He advanced toward the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks when he was in full view of the couch, and his bloody father.

Everything seemed to slow down. The milk carton dropped from James' hand. The people on the TV were doing everything slow. The milk hit the floor and busted, splattering James' legs, and the floor, with white. Then, as if a switch had been turned, everything went back into normal speed. James jumped over the side of the couch and turned to face his father. His father was clearly dead. The couch was covered in blood. His father was cut, torn, and almost ripped in pieces. And there, on the side of his neck, was two parallel puncture marks. Not those of a cat or a dog. Those of a vampire. There was an envelope next to his father. It was pristine white, something that the couch used to be. It almost blinded James, by simply standing out from the blood. But that wasn't what made James scream. Seeing his father, dead, covered in blood, was nothing. No. What made James scream, was the name that the letter was addressed to, and from. It was addressed to "James "Taylor" Belmont", and it was from "Count Dracula". That is what made James scream in sheer terror.

Opening up the letter, James read aloud, for what reason James didn't know. "Dear James. I was hoping that you would be home. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to kill your father. I do apologize for said action. I was in hopes that you'd be home, and I could kill you instead. Then I'd be able to roam freely, knowing your father never had the strength to defeat me. But now I am struck with burden. See…since I couldn't kill YOU, and you're the next to slay me…now I have to deal with you raiding my castle, and killing all my companions, and you destroying me, AND you're probably going to destroy my castle. But being as I've killed your father, I'm feeling…nice. Inside the envelope is a plane ticket to Northeast Transylvania. Come on. Fly here. Your equipment is waiting for you at the front gates of my castle. Please. Come to CastleVania. And welcome your death."

James dropped the letter and trotted down the stairs to the basement. Dracula's letter didn't lie. The chest was gone. But there, on the floor, was a cross. James' favorite. The red and black cross. James picked it up, and looped it around his neck. He then went back up the stairs, and found the plane ticket to Transylvania.

James had gathered anything else he may need. Changes of clothes, his passport, and the thousand dollars that he'd been saving. He lived close to the airport, and decided to ride his board there, and take it on the plane as carry on. He picked up the house phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, South Dublin PD, please state your emergency." A lady with a warm, but firm voice spoke over the other end.

"My father's been killed. 1843 Connerley Way. The house is on the right; it's blue with white trim. A white SUV is parked out front. You'll find my father in the living room. First room to the right when you walk in the front door. I'm his son, James Be- Taylor. No, I did not do it." Was what James said. He hung up the receiver, and walked to the living room. He told his father one last goodbye, picked up the letter, and envelope, from Dracula, and ran out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Four: Beginning.

James ran until he got halfway to the airport. He'd heard sirens a few minutes after he left his house. He stopped by a liquor store and bought an energy drink. Leaving the store, he hopped on his long board and took off. No one asked questions, no one looked at him funny, nothing. He stared at his ticket when he got into the airport. The ticket was clearly marked for first class. His gate was number 135. Looking up at the big electronic board he saw that his plane was ready for boarding.

Finding his gate was simple. He asked an airport employee, and they pointed him in the right direction. No one stopped him from bringing his long board and messenger bag onto the plane, though a flight attendant did make him put it in one of the overhead racks. Nearly an hour after he boarded the plan, it finally took off. He'd never flown before, as he'd lived in Dublin his whole life. For some reason he felt sleepy and was soon dozing, in a dreamless slumber.

James woke up before the pilot came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gents, we'll be landing soon." Was all that was said.

James was in a stupor when he stepped off the plane. He was tired, disgruntled, and most importantly, hungry. He walked aimlessly around the airport. When he stepped outside, he wished he had a jacket. It was surprisingly cold. James looked around. There was no one out here. It was scary. Something caught James' eye though, and he went over and picked it up. It was an envelope that said "Read me." James considered this, and then opened it up. All that was inside was a tiny note card that read "Don't scream." James didn't have long to think about what this meant, because from behind him, two hands reached around and grabbed him. One covered his mouth with a white cloth that smelled sickly sweet, and the other wrapped around his torso. James couldn't breath, and felt sleepy. He quickly passed out in the arms of his assailant, and was dragged off into the night.

When James awoke, he was on the ground. He couldn't see too well, but there was enough light that he could figure out where he was at. Standing up, he craned his neck, staring at the top of a towering gate. Then, as if electricity flowed through them, giant candles on the pillars holding the gate burst into life, flames flicking this way and that. Surprisingly, this created more than enough life, and James saw that the old chest was directly in front of the gate. He opened it up and did an inventory check. Everything was there, and something else was there too. Another pristine white envelope and it was slightly heavy. James opened the letter and read. "Here's the key to the gate young Belmont. Keep a wary eye, and open your ears. Things lurk all around. Who knows, I could be behind you right now!" James jumped and turned around after reading this. Almost like magic, a deep, horrible laughter sprang from the depths of darkness and James knew Dracula was watching what had just happened. James decided to hurry up, so he could beat the snot out of this baddy vamp, and go home. He plucked the key from the envelope, and turned back to the chest.

Within minutes James had donned the armor, and had attached everything he needed, where it goes. He felt slightly girly in the battle skirt, but knew that this was better to fight in then pants and such, more freedom. He checked to make sure that his cross was around his neck and sighed a sigh of relief. With the new-given key on the key ring that was on his left wrist, he approached the gate. James slid the key in the lock, and twisted. The gates then pulled and moaned, and then opened. Standing at the beginning of what was to be the toughest journey of James' life yet; he took one big breath, looked up at the sky, and yelled a battle cry, to warn all those that reside in the castle to be ware. To show Dracula that he wasn't scared. And to tell the moon that, just because it was blood red and full, doesn't mean it has to let Dracula come out and kill his father. James flicked his right wrist and cracked the whip. The Vampire Killer made a lovely sound, and with that, James set off, into the Beginning.


	5. Chapter 5: Entrance Hall

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Five: Entrance Hall.

Dracula sat at his throne in his tower. He was staring at a crystal ball. The ball didn't reflect his features, but instead, showed James entering the gate and cracking his whip. Dracula thought about how many times he'd been slain by that stupid piece of leather.

"How could I let this happen?" Dracula said aloud. "Ah like it matters," He took a sip of wine and continued to gaze. "He'll never make it past Medusa. I just hope she won't let her guard down. She seemed quite angry when Simon came. Then she got cocky and was turned into a pile of snakes." Dracula pursed his lips and stood. "Alucard!" He said aloud. "Come here!" The doors to Dracula's throne room flew open and in walked the dhampire. Alucard was strikingly similar to Dracula, minus the fact that he was younger, and didn't have a moustache, and wore different clothing. Other than that, he looked just like his father; pale, tall, long, white, silky hair, and fangs. He was frightening, but also charming at the same time.

"Yes father?" Alucard said.

"I don't want you interfering with this Belmont." Dracula said, a sneer creeping into his voice. "You have a tendency to do so!"

"I intervene because I am not like you father! I have no want for the world! I'd rather the Belmonts destroy you than you take over this world!" Alucard shouted. Dracula glared at his son.

"Get out of this room. You're lucky I don't have you destroyed now…LEAVE!" Dracula's image seemed to shimmer and almost change, and Alucard new better than to stick around. Almost as if he was floating, Alucard exited the room like water through a pipe, and the doors shut menacingly behind him. From the other side of the door was a roar that made the whole castle shake.

James had just reached the entrance to the castle, when he heard something behind him. He stared at the fountain that was behind him. It was a fountain with the sculpture of a demon on it, and the demon's eyes were rubies. They seemed to glow with some unnatural light, and James turned and advanced into the castle.

The first thing he encountered was a walking skeleton. It caught him off guard at first, since it was just walking aimlessly, though it seemed to have a purpose. When it saw James it charged him, and when the ghoul was within six or so feet from James, he let the whip fly. It struck through the skeletons ribcage and severed its spine. The ghoul looked surprised, and then crumbled to dust. James thought better than to just leave the pile of dust there, and kicked it about, making sure that it wouldn't be able to reform or anything, cause, who knew? Maybe things could do that in this blasted castle! Moving on he encountered more skeletons, and even some ghosts. Those were frightening. They came at him with their arms raised and they were screaming. When they were hit with the whip they shattered like glass. James thought it was the coolest thing ever. Something he noticed was that sometimes after the enemies would shatter or crumble, they'd drop a little, or sometimes big, heart. James didn't understand why, but when he picked them up he felt like he had…what's the right word…power. James found a set of stairs and went down them. They led to an empty room with long decomposed bodies. All that was left was bones hanging in chains, and even some bodies in cells. James retreated from this room, coming to conclusion that he did not like that room. Traveling deeper into the castle he encountered more skeletons and ghosts. The candelabra placed throughout the halls created enough light that James could see where he was walking, but not what was directly in front of him. Before James knew what hit him, a huge black cat had jumped on him. It went to bite for his neck. James yelled, but the large cat wouldn't move, and James couldn't hit it with his whip, or reach for a weapon. The animal closed its jaws around his neck, and then erupted in flames of blue. As it disintegrated it let out a blood curdling scream. There was nothing left of the cat as James stood up and brushed himself off. He reached for his neck and realized that his cross was there, and warm. Almost too warm. And then it hit him. The cross saved his life! He smiled and let out a cry, to challenge any other of those beasts. And, like magic, another one sprang from the darkness. This time James was ready, and his whip shot out and caught the cat in the throat. Again, it let out a scream, and disintegrated into blue flame. This continued for a few more minutes, and then James entered a large room, that seemed to have an ever high ceiling. Had James looked up, he would have seen the giant bat, hanging upside down, at the top of the room. When he stepped into the center of the room he looked forward a little bit and saw a staircase. But when he took a step closer, there was a scream, and the bat shot down from the ceiling, straight at James!


	6. Chapter 6: The Suits go marching

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Six: The Suits go marching to Destroy (Hoorah, Hoorah!).

James yelled as the bat swooped down and tried to claw at his face. He lashed out with his whip, and almost struck the bat, but it was too quick. He stared at the bat, flitting back and forth, practically mocking him. Then, James saw it. In the bat's mouth. The journal! He had thought something was missing from the chest, and that's what it was. He yelled with and anger as the bat descended again and this time James didn't strike a second too late. He lashed out with the whip once more, and caught the bat square in the chest. But, to James' surprise, the bat didn't fall, it didn't disintegrate, it took the blow, received a wound to its chest, and flew back up towards the ceiling. James was furious, and he reached for his knife, and without thinking, threw it at the bat. It struck the bat, did its damage, and then disintegrated! James was not happy about that, but when he looked down at his belt, he saw another knife. No, not another. The same one he just threw! He decided to be cautious about this, and threw this new knife at the bat. The same thing happened. Knife stuck, disintegrated, and was back at his belt loop! James repeated this procedure, dodging the bat whenever it swooped down, when necessary, and changing his position. He had thrown about fifteen knifes at the bat, when he reached for another. He could tell that this would be the last straw for the bat. As it fluttered to its resting place on the ceiling, James wasted no time. He threw the knife, and it struck home, dead center in the bat's chest. But this time it didn't disintegrate, no, it stayed. This time, the bat fell apart, and three things dropped to the ground. The first was his knife. The second, the journal. He went over and retrieved these two belongings, and looked up, as the third item slowly descended toward him. It was a blood red orb, and was glowing with power. When it was just over his head, James reached up and touched it. His body seemed to absorb the orb, and James felt rejuvenated. His wounds were healed, and he felt as though he could fight for days, but he knew better then to take advantage of this, and sat down, and read the journal.

"The armor is enchanted. It gives the wearer increased strength, reflexes, and also enables the wearer to jump higher than normal, and have more stamina. The whip has similar powers. The armor and whip also regenerate wounds and injuries. NOTE: Only those of Belmont blood are given these abilities. The enemies found in the castle will, at times, drop hearts. These hearts are something that is necessary. Being as the armor and the whip are enchanted, so are the weapons. The hearts are like a counter. The more hearts you have, the larger amount of weapons you have. For instance, if you have ten hearts, you can throw ten knives, boomerangs, etc. But if you run out, that weapon then becomes your only one, and you may lose it. Once you lose it, you must retrieve it. The enchantment will only work within the walls of the castle. After defeating bosses of different castle areas, an orb drops. These orbs add to the armor's, and whip's, power." James read this with enthusiasm, and was thrilled to know that the little hearts and the orbs actually meant something. A side note, near the entry about the hearts, caught his eye. It read "Keep a mental note on how many hearts you collect. The tiny hearts are equivalent to one, while the larger ones are equivalent to five hearts." James continued to read, and found another interesting and important looking section. "The enemies you will encounter will always leave behind a bit of themselves. Be it dust, glass, blood, anything. Whatever it is, form it into the shape of a cross, and pour holy water onto it. Chances are that if this precaution isn't taken, the enemy will regain its bodily form, and be angrier than it was before." James would have continued reading, but he knew that now wasn't the time, looking at the stairs ahead of him, he knew that there was something at the top, and he wanted to find out.

The stairs led to a door. The door led to a room. That room, contained large suits of armor. Not large like the bat, but big. Some were on stands, and others were standing on the floor. Some of them had their weapons in their hands, and some didn't. At the other end of the room was a door. James thought it best to go through as fast as possible, since the suits of armor were frightening. As James passed the third one, he heard the soft scratching of metal against metal, and knew his fears had just come to life. Going completely by instinct, he jumped to the right, just as a large battle axe came down, precisely at the spot James was just at. James did a quick mental count, and summed up that there were three suits behind him, and about four ahead. Those hadn't "awoken" yet. He also calculated that he had around seventeen hearts, which meant he had seventeen boomerangs. Not bothering to lash out with his whip, James reached for his back, plucked the boomerang off where it stay, and whirled it towards the three advancing soldiers. It struck the first one on the shoulder, and seemed to phase through him, though it did damage. It struck the second suit in the chest, knocking him back, and then phased through to strike the third suit. But this suit was just too far back, and the boomerang then made its return trip, striking and destroying the two suits. James didn't bother catching the weapon, since he had sixteen more. He ran towards the last menacing suit of armor, and struck at it with his whip. One strike, nothing. Two strikes, nothing! James yelled in frustration, and flicked the whip straight at the suit's head. The Vampire Killer hit the armor in the faceplate, and then phased through. The armor fell to the ground, and then crumbled to dust. James did as the journal said, and watched the dust burn in blue flames.

James was watching the flames, when he heard the tattle tale scratch of metal, the sound he'd heard not but minutes ago, and turned around to see four more suits, slowly advancing. One had a long sword. Another had another axe. The third one was swinging a flail, and the fourth had no weapon at all. That one truly frightened James. And when he was reaching for one of his boomerangs, he heard the "whoosh" of something flying through the air, and was struck in the chest, by a big metal ball, with spikes, connected to a chain…connected to a suit of armor.


	7. Chapter 7: Hey! That hurt! Oh!

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Seven: "Hey! That hurt!" "Oh! Sorry!" "Really?" "No."

James rolled backwards with the blow and his left hand went to his chest. His hand came back bloody. He looked down and saw the armor cracked, and a puncture wound. He cursed the knights, but also thanked the fact that the spikes only stick half an inch off of the ball, or else he would have had a lung punctured. He couldn't breath, was lightheaded, and couldn't stand. He threw three boomerangs at the knights, but all missed. His vision was jacked up from the blow.

"Damn!" James said. The knights loved the fact that he was their mouse, and they got to be the ever playful cats. The first knight, the sword wielding one, advanced, and struck at James. He rolled to the side, and collided with a pair of feet. He yelped in shock as he looked up and saw a tall, pale man. He had long white hair, a slender figure, and a sword at his belt. He was dressed in all black with a cape flowing behind him; the cape was a deep violet. Around the figures neck was a necklace with two wings. One, that of a bird, and the other of a bat. James had seen this picture drawn in the journal, and tried to recall the word that was written next to it, but didn't have the time. The figure stared down at him, dropped a vial in his hand, and set to work on the knights. He moved with blinding speed, sword flashing this way and that. James simply sat there and stared. Soon he realized that his breathing was too light, and that his vision was foggier than before, and he soon blacked out.

Alucard jumped away from the hands of a weaponless suit of armor.

"Damn you!" He shouted at the knight. "Why does my father favor you foolish reanimations?" He slashed at the knight, and caught it across the chest. Before it disintegrated, he looked into its chest, and saw nothing, as expected. "You beings are soulless! Lifeless! USELESS!" He turned to the flail wielding suit and cut its flail's chain. This enraged the knight, and it charged at him. Alucard swept to the side and tripped the suit of armor, then stabbed it in the back. As it vanished, the other two suits stopped. Alucard stared sternly at them. "Stupid garbage cans. Leave!" The two suits stood at attention for a moment, and then left the room, defeated. The dhampire stared at the Belmont on the floor. He plucked the vial from his hands and opened it. Pouring it in the boy's wound, he looked away, as he didn't want to stare at blood for too long, never knowing if he may lose all control and want a taste. The boy sat up and screamed about a searing pain, and his hands shot for his chest. Alucard pinned the boy to the ground, and his hands above his head. "Do not touch. Do not struggle. Stop." The boy looked into Alucard's eyes and fell into his trance. Alucard let go of the boy. "I just saved you. That pain is your wound rapidly healing from the potion I poured on it. I am the only vampire in this castle you will not harm." The boy stood up.

"Who's to say I don't kill you now?" The boy said, and then yelped in pain, as his wound wasn't completely healed.

"I did. For I am Alucard, the only vampire to ever assist in the destruction of my father." Alucard stated.

James stared at the dhampire and laughed, despite the pain.

"You're going to help me?" James laughed. "I figure you're going to lash out at me and kill me now huh?" James had his eyes closed, when a hand stuck his throat and pinned him to the wall behind him. James choked. "Can't…breath…sir…please…to be…moving…hand." James croaked.

"Oh…so now you believe me. See son…if I was to kill you…I'd have let those knights do it for me. If they weren't successful…you'd already be dead." Alucard said, and let James down. James gasped for breath and Alucard turned away and headed for the door that James was originally trying to get through. James followed him. Alucard looked back at him and pulled out another tiny vial with a dropper.

"One drop. On your tongue. Now." Alucard said. James did as instructed, and felt just as good as he did when he walked into the castle. Alucard took the vial back, and reached for the door handle.

"Wait! What's behind this door?" James asked, readying his whip and cross. Alucard chuckled and looked back at the door.

"I truly don't know…let's find out. Shall we?"

Alucard opened the door, and was greeted with screams. He ducked and rolled, as a fireball flew at his head. He sensed that the boy did the same, yet to the left instead of the right, and heard the crack of the whip. A harpy flew over the Belmont, and Alucard wasted no time. He plucked the bow and quiver that was hanging on the wall, and began to fire at the winged beauties.

They had cleared the room in a matter of minutes, when a deep scream came from somewhere, and a harpy about ten feet tall appeared from no where. James groaned, and Alucard laughed.

"This isn't even a boss, young Belmont! Get used to it." And with that, he charged at the harpy.


	8. Chapter 8: So beautiful, so Dangerous

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Eight: So beautiful, so dangerous.

Alucard stabbed the harpy in the leg, and it roared ferociously. James charged and jumped up onto a platform that was levitating. He didn't stop to question how it was levitating, and instead, using the hearts he'd gathered from the horde of harpies, began throwing axes at the giant beauty before him. Time after time they struck, and time after time the harpy lashed out with her long, sharp nails, hoping to decapitate either James or Alucard. James had concluded that he'd used enough axes, and jumped at the harpy, whip at the ready. The harpy swatted him away, and while doing so managed to knock the journal off of James' belt loop (it had been fastened on by the book cover). James yelled at the harpy, and, without thinking, threw a cross at it. The harpy caught it, probably thinking it was something else, and then shrieked in terror! Her hand had caught fire, and this gave Alucard the opportunity he had been waiting for. He jumped onto a platform that was near the beast's head, and slashed her neck with his sword. The harpy vanished with a scream, and James cheered.

Alucard dropped down and landed on all fours, like a cat. James stood a few feet away, on a platform that lead up a flight of stair. He stared at Alucard.

"Alucard?" James said, worried. "Are you alright?" Alucard stood up and smiled.

"Yes. I am fine." Alucard said; glad to have slain the awful beast. But what he didn't tell the Belmont was that the harpy had managed to slice his chest open, badly. Alucard figured to not worry the boy, and he simply followed James up the stairs. James was reading the journal.

"Hey Alucard! Listen to this." James began to read from the journal. "Alucard was the half human, half vampire, son of Dracula. He grew up under the influence of his father, whence he was taught in the black arts and molded into a warrior who would one day fight for the side of evil." James smiled. "So you weren't always good?" He continued to read. "Alucard was never completely evil though, as the human emotions and judgment "got the best of him." But Alucard had reason to be such way. His mother gave him a necklace. On one side was the wing of a bird, and the other was the wing of a bat. In the middle was a black sphere. It is said that this sphere is like a mood teller, except it signifies when Aluc-" James was cut off as Alucard snatched the journal from him.

"Screw this journal." He said, and ripped out all the pages that had his name on it. James grew furious.

"Don't go ripping out the pages of other people's journals! Go to your father's library and rip some pages out of his books!" James yelled. With that, Alucard shape shifted into a cat, and jumped out the nearby window, leaving James to adventure on, alone.

(Author's Note. Yes I know, it's quite short. But I've been having some personal issues lately. But don't worry. Chapter 9 will be up soon, and it will have PLENTY TO READ!)


	9. Chapter 9: To Save a Captive

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Nine: To Save a Captive

I meandered through the castle, alone, for about an hour. Alucard had left me, and not even a "Goodbye." I figured to let him cool off, and so I continued on my journey to find the Count. Upon opening the door that Alucard and I fought the harpies to get to, I found a large, grey room. This room was all brick. There were chains, metal barred doors, and a tiny barred window on the left wall. Through the window I saw the moon. It was large, red, and almost seemed to be darkening in redness, but getting ever so brighter illumination wise. There seemed to be noises coming from inside the cells, but I knew better. I grabbed one of the candelabra from the walls and it surprisingly broke of the wall with ease. I walked over to the first cell and kicked the lock. This, too, broke with ease. The metal door flew open and "CLANG"-ed against the wall.

"Hello?" I said. I heard scratching and decided to slowly walk in. With the Vampire Killer at the ready, yet at my side not to warn any ghouls that I was anticipating them, I advanced. The scratching got louder as I approached the back of the cell. _There's nothing here! _I though. Then as I turned and began to exit the cell, something caught my eye. There, in the corner, was an arm. A large, green, arm. Just the arm. Other than that, no body. The tip of the broken off bone was jutting out from the jagged cut, and the arms fingers were scratching their nails against the ground. Before I had time to react to seeing the ghastly thing, it lunged at me (how it did so I'll never know). I had no time to bring up the whip, so my left hand with a cross in it came up and parried the flying arm. It flew to the right and struck the wall. As it lay on the floor and burned from the cross, I walked over and stepped on it with a holy boot. It clenched its fingers into a fist, and then disintegrated.

"Damn straight." I said. "Now what the Hell is in door number two Charlie?" I haven't a clue why I was speaking out loud. I walked over to the second cell and dropped my light. Unsurprisingly it stayed lit. As I picked it up I heard a giggle in the cell and I knew I was in for trouble, but figured to check it out anywho. I gently pushed on the cell door, and it simply crumbled. I smiles and walked into the cell. There was more giggling, and I advanced farther on into the cell, with my whip poised above my head, ready to snap it at anything that decided to jump at me. I reached the back of the cell, and the giggling stopped. This, I deduced, was not a good thing. As I stared at the wall waiting to see if the giggling would resume, the wall seemed to shimmer, and a body came out of it. The body was that of a woman. Her arms and head were too slender to be a man's. That and she also screamed. At a higher pitch than any man could. It wasn't until she had come out of the wall to her hips when I realized that she was covered in blood. I brought the whip down, and with a "SHACK!" it connected with the woman's forehead and she disintegrated, but not before some over her blood dripped on the floor, and flew onto me. I turned and practically leaped out of the cell, as so I wouldn't vomit.

"Jesus Christ." I said to myself. _I wish Alucard was here. _I thought. I sighed under my breath and stared at the third, and last, cell door. I didn't really care if there was anything in there, so I turned and began to head towards the door that lead into the next room. But as I turned there was a small sound. A sound that was almost unbearably loud in the silence of the castle. I turned and flicked the whip at the door. It caught the bars right in the middle of the door, and then I pulled the whip back, and the door flew open. There was a sound that could've been mistaken for the old building settling, but, as sick as it made me, I knew it was another person. Stepping through the door to that cell was hard. Walking over to the figure that was slumped in the corner was hard. Hearing them sob and quietly say "Please come back." was difficult. But what was the most difficult thing to do at that moment was this. As I knelt down to assist the figure, she snapped her head up and stared me directly in the eyes. They were smoky, as if she was blind, but I knew she could see me. It was almost as if she was staring into my soul, and I almost shivered, though I knew that sudden movement would startle her. She stared at me for about three more mintues, sobbed once, and then practically tackled me.

"Helika Mariie" She said, quietly. "My name is Helika Mariie. Thank God you have come. I thought no one would come." She pulled away from me a little and I got a good look at her. Grey eyes, angular face, light build (she didn't weight any more than 130 pounds), short hair, dyed electric blue. She was wearing glasses, a blue corset top, and a blue skirt that seemed a little skimpy, but I overlooked that, and boots that matched the rest of her outfit. There was an air about her that said "magic". She looked a year younger than me too. She hugged me again and spoke once more.

"Thank the Heavens you're hear. I've been trapped here for four years. I'm supposed to help you in your fight against Dracula. I'll be your magic." She looked at me with a smile and then ran her hands through her hair.

"Er…OK…it…sounds good to me." I said. "Shall we be off?" I pointed to the door adjacent to us.

"Yes please." She looked at me with those eyes, and I knew she was dying to leave. "Got any food?" She asked.

"No…oh!" I reached into my pouch and handed her a minor rejuve potion. She took it and gulped it down.

"Ahh…I feel a little better now…even though that won't last for long. Let's find me something to eat." She said, and darted ahead of me. Man she's quick. As she shot through the door that I was going to exit from, and unintentionally leave her in her cell, she screamed, and ran back in and hid behind me. She was muttering something as a large, dead looking figure loped in. It was covered in fur, and then I realized what it was. As it looked down at me with deadly, yellow eyes. I knew that this would be no easy task. Why? Because As I looked at the moon, the figure let out a howl, and the beastly werewolf charged.


	10. Chapter 10: Nice doggy? Good doggy!

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Ten: Nice doggy? Good doggy?

James spun and pushed Helika to the ground. She caught herself with a grunt, and rolled onto her feet. James on the other hand, wasn't as lucky and tripped, falling on his face. The werewolf simply ran between the two, as it was too dumb to realize they had moved in time. It turned to James and bared its teeth. James rolled over and flicked the Vampire Killer at the beast. The whip caught the wolf in the chest, and left a searing mark. But the animal seemed not to notice, or if it DID notice it was enraged by this, because it dipped its head, and charged at James, claws ready to tear him apart.

"Helika!" James yelled, desperately calling for help. He lashed the whip out, and the leather wrapped itself around the werewolf's jaws, clamping them shut. James used the wolf's counter weight and pulled himself up, taking an axe off his back at the same time. But just before James could throw it at the wolf, all the candelabra in the room suddenly detached themselves, and flew straight at the beast. They all struck at the same time, and the animal howled in agony as the flames burned him and went out, and the candles were just plain hard. It spun around as the wall ornaments fell and relit themselves, and bore its eyes into Helika's skull. It was pissed off, and this Helika saw.

"Ffffuuuu-!" Was all Helika got out before she screamed, turned, and ran into a cell. The cell she was trapped in to be exact. James hadn't broken the lock on this one, so when she pulled the door shut, she locked herself an inch away from the beast. It howled as it got a face full of metal bars, and began to bite and claw at the door. James righted himself, and put the axe back on his back as he reached for his pouch and retrieved a vial a holy water. He threw it at the feet of the werewolf and it seemed to explode, and burned the unholy creature in blue flame. James knew the water wouldn't last long, as the water would dissipate soon, and he charged at the beast. James leapt into the air and sticker slapped a cross onto the center of the beasts back. As it howled James yelled.

"Close your eyes!" James shouted as he landed on his side. Helika shut her eyes, and the cross exploded. James "saw" the blinding light through his clamped shut eye lids, and waited for the horrible howling, and blinding light, to stop.

The light stopped. The howling stopped. And James and Helika opened their eyes. The horrid beast was gone, and nothing was left. James rose and kicked the door of the cell that Helika was in, and picked her up off the floor. Her side was bleeding, and she wasn't breathing well.

"Helika?" James said quietly. "Are you OK?" James threw her over his shoulder and limped out of the room that they'd been in for at least an hour.

James and the unconscious Helika arrived in a large room with a table that seemed to go on for ever. James pulled out a few chairs and laid Helika down on them. He then pulled out a chair and sat himself down. James began to nod off as he looked out the window, and then his eyes snapped awake. He couldn't believe his eyes. The moon was in the same position, not directly overhead, but there, in the position it's been, since the time he arrived at Transylvania, which was around 11 PM. James knew it had to be at least 4 in the morning now, but the moon was in the same spot he saw it in when he entered the gates of Hell.

"Frightening isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind James, and he immediately jumped up and nearly lashed the whip at the figure's head, but didn't. The figure held up a hand. "Vincent Dorin's the name. Potions and knickknacks are my game. She looks like she could use a bit of food?" Vincent stepped forward, but James didn't back down. He knew something was up about this guy, and then it hit him. Looking closely you could see the tips of the telltale vampire's fangs protruding from this man's lip.

"Back off creep!" James said. "You can't have her, and I'll kill you before you touch her." James felt his face getting red hot, but he decided to mull those feelings over later. He cracked his whip and the vampire, Vincent, backed away.

"That whip…oh my…are you…a Belmont?" Vincent spoke almost with enthusiasm. James nodded, but didn't give in.

"Yes. I am a direct descendant of Trevor Be-" James was cut off by Vincent.

"So you're related to Jonathan Morris?" He said, seeming ever too excited.

"Yes…I am. He's my grand father. Please don't interrupt me again, or I'll cram a cross down your throat." James snarled. The vampire backed away, but set down a few tiny vials.

"Those will help the girl. Alucard gave you some of the blue stuff earlier. Like he said, "One drop on the tongue." But hurry…she may pass out." And with that, Vincent was gone. James rushed over and snatched up the three vials, and then rushed back to Helika. She was breathing raspily, and he knew he was going to be cutting it close. He read the tiny labels on the bottles. The blue one said, "One drop, apply to tongue." The red vial said, "All thy blood be washed away, apply to wound and turn away." James scowled at that and looked at the third vial. It held a green liquid. It read, "Poison only. Act quickly." James smiled slightly, and then remembered the minor dilemma. He opened the red vial and took a small rag out of his pouch. He poured some of the liquid onto the rag, and pressed it onto Helika's gashed side. As he stood there and let the wound accept the potion, he suddenly gagged. He plugged his nose and cursed. The potion smelled horrible! That's why the vial said to "turn away." He heard Helika gasp, and remembered to when Alucard applied something – this – onto his chest. Helika shot up and screamed. James clamped his free hand over her mouth and she winced.

"Good, you're up." James said, sarcasticly. "Stick out your tongue."

"What?" Helika said, confused.

"Just do it." James demanded, and she did as she was told. He dropped a small bit of the blue potion onto her tongue.

"Swallow." He said, and then looked up at the table. "Helika…" James said, staring at the opposite end of the table. She turned and gasped as she saw what James was staring at. There, at the other end of the table, that was now covered with food and drink, was Dracula, and two, large, hairy hounds. They were obviously dead.

"Please," the Count said, coolly. "Be seated and feast with me. I will not hurt you, and neither will my pets or the food. I just want to talk. Have a drink? Turkey leg?" Dracula smiled.

And with that, James and Helika took seat at the opposite end of Dracula's dining table and glared at the Prince of Darkness.


	11. Chapter 11: To Dine with a Mad Man

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Eleven: To Dine with a Mad Man.

"Please. Wine? Turkey? Chicken? Corn on the cob?" Dracula said, actually slightly frustrated. "It can not hurt you. Oh and…I recall the girl…mmm…Helika? Saying she was hungry. Please. Do eat? This food is good for you. It will help you on your little," Dracula scoffed to no one in particular. "Mmm…quest. Not that you'll make it to your destination. Aha…you'll perish. Maybe not now. But you will die." As the Count spoke James could see the fire begin to blaze in the vampire's eyes and he'd decided that it was enough.

"Shut up you blood sucking bastard! You're a fool! I could kill you now!" James shouted. This upset Dracula, as he frowned and stood.

"Fine then, Sir Belmont. Be like that." Dracula spoke. "If you can make it past my dogs and through those doors…" Dracula trailed of as he pointed to two large doors at the opposite end of the large dining hall. "I'll see to it that Helika gets her weapons back, so that you have a chance." Helika's face lit up, but James kept his gaze on Dracula. "Oh…and James?" Dracula said as he turned and began to glow in a purple hue. James snarled in response. "Aha…boss two." And with that, Dracula dissipated into nothingness, the table and all the food disintegrated, and James and Helika were left with two dead, and very evil looking dogs.

"Well Helika, I guess we better just kill these hounds and get moving." James said with his eyes on Helika. Helika, on the other hand, was staring at the dogs. When James found her gaze, and looked back at the dogs, he couldn't believe his eyes, and Helika couldn't believe her eyes either. The dogs, that were normal sized greyhounds, were increasing rapidly in size, and in fury. They foamed at the mouth, they growled, and they stared at the two young warriors, as if they were a light snack.

"Oh…my. This…is a problem, James." Helika said, snapping out of her trance. She looked down at her hands, and then back at the dogs. As she stared at them she grew angry at the fact that she didn't have any weapons, and could feel her energy surging through her body, and to her hands and feet. James broke out of his trance and stared at her.

"Helika?" He said, torn between yelling and whispering. Then, as if a switch was turned, the two dogs that were now the size of a bus, attacked. Helika screamed, but it wasn't a scream of fear. As she screamed twin bolts of red light flew from her now outstretched palms and struck the dog on the right, blowing off one of its front legs. The hound howled in pain, but kept running. James yelled and charged at the dog to the left. This caught its attention and it ran faster, towards its prey. James hurled vial after vial of holy water at it, and then jumped as it lowered its head to snap at him. With precision timing and expertise (not to mention the training he'd had while working his way to become a black belt) he dolphin spun as the dog skidded past where James once stood. And while spinning, James outstretched his right hand, and the whip did the rest. James looked like a tornado, with the whip being pulled by his momentum. Helika shot a blast of blue energy at the dog that was charging her, slowed down by its missing leg. The blast caught the dog in the side, but the dog kept running. As James landed on all fours behind the dog that had just skittered past him on the tile flooring, he looked back to see about twenty good gash marks from the whip. The dog spun and bared its now six inch long teeth. James' expression when from a smile, to a scared scowl, and he turned, and began to run down the long room, towards the large mahogany doors. Helika stood tense as the three legged dog ran toward her, and when it was good and close, she ran towards it as fast as she could. This offset the dog, and before the hound knew what was happening, Helika had dove under the dog. As the greyhound put on the brakes, Helika took this as an opportunity, and sent another blast of blue at the dog. It caught the dog right in the stomach, and blew a hole in its intestines. _I'm normally against animal cruelty. _Helika thought. _But it went for me first! _Helika got up and began to run. She caught up with James in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! Nice day for a jog huh?" She yelled, as the dog that still had its intestines was howling and barking and wouldn't shut up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Don't get me started. I've got an idea!" James shouted. "Veer off to the right on the count of three, and when you hit the wall, stop! (Duh!)" James said. "One…" There was a bark. "Two!" There was the snapping of teeth closing in on them. "Three!" James shouted. As they ran in their respective directions, the hound barreled past, utterly confused. James hit the left wall and grunted. Helika hit the right wall, turned, and yelled something that James thought was a spell. James silently concluded that he was right, as Helika's hand's lit up with a red gleam. The surrounding energy contorted her naturally beautiful face, and made her seem almost evil looking. Then a giant bolt of blood red light shot from Helika's hands (A's/mN: Think of "Kamehameha", but red…XP), and struck the giant dog in the right side. James closed his eyes, as the dog screamed horribly, and when he opened his eyes again he saw a very calm Helika walking towards the two doors, waiting to be opened, and not a dog in sight.


	12. Chapter 12: Rotating Room

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Chapter Twelve: Rotating Room.

James and Helika stood at the two doors and pushed. The doors opened soundlessly and they stepped inside. The doors shut behind them, and Helika looked back, to see her staff, bow, and quiver hanging on the door. She quickly plucked them off their hanging spot, slipped the bow and full quiver on her back, and held her staff in her right hand. James smiled and silently nodded to her.

As they began to walk in the strange room, James felt a sense of vertigo. He looked over at Helika who held a nauseated expression on her face, and kept walking. Then, with no warning what so ever, the whole room began to shake and parts of the floor rose from the ground, while most fell into oblivion. James quickly grabbed Helika and tossed her onto one of the now floating plat forms, just as the piece of floor she'd been standing on gave way and fell. James jumped onto the platform, and crouched down next to a very confused Helika.

"Stay down! The rooms still shaking, and if you fall, you're a goner!" James said, having to be a little loud over the rumbling. The room stopped shaking and James stood, and helped Helika stand. They began to jump from platform to platform, completely content with the bottomless pit below them. James was mid jump when he looked at the room around him, and actually took in his surroundings. There were floating candelabra, and the rest of the room was spinning. James did a double take as he realized that the room around them was actually rotating!

"Helika! Whatever you do, keep your eyes forward!" James shouted back at her. James was already feeling vertigo, and as he landed on another platform hear a light "thud", and then the noise of someone vomiting. James looked back to see Helika hanging her head over the edge of the platform she was crouching on, and she was puking over the side. James looked around, careful not to get sick, and saw several skeletons jumping their way toward them. He also saw an exit. Sadly, it was where the skeletons were coming from. "Helika. We have to move, now!" James shouted. Helika rose, wiping her mouth.

"Easy for you! You don't get motion sick!" Helika shouted, and began to leap platforms to James. James knew she'd catch up so he began jumping towards the skeletons. He whipped out a boomerang, and tossed it at the first three. The first one got its head taken off. The second one got struck in the chest, and the third met the same fate. The boomerang came back to James, and just as he was about to lob it again, he leapt to another platform. But James realized something as he flew through the air. He'd overshot his jump. He was going to hit the far edge, and tumble into the darkness below. And what could James do? Absolutely nothing. So as the inevitable happened, and James feet the far edge of the ledge, all he did was scream. Scream and fall.


	13. Not Chapter 13

CastleVania: James Taylor's Story.

Author's Note, Reader Information, all that fancy crap.

So this is just a little information, to let you guys know some things. I've been having a hard time to keep up with this story, with school, family, and a few other things. I'm still continuing the story, but for now it's going to be on a temporary Hiatus. But, however, as my free time grows, I'll continue to write longer, better, and more exciting chapters. I'm currently working on Chapter 13, and I expect it to be done…when I post it. :] Sorry, I know. I'm a D-Bag. Haha. Anyway. Until then, I hope you keep expecting, I hope you tell friends, and I hope you like my FanFiction.

By the way, I encourage you all to read my good friend Death Angle Girl666's stories, especially their growing FanFiction of our favorite game, CastleVania. And I also encourage you to read LupineEclipse's (Formally "Lonewolf102") stories. Again, mainly written about CastleVania with a few other categories in there. They are slightly sporadic and don't make sense, but they are still good and funny. You can find them under my favorite authors list, on my profile.

But thanks for reading. I'd love some support. Tell thine entire group of friends. Or else you will be Dracula's next victim. ;P Haha.

Peace,

Arossaxor


End file.
